Cats, pizza and aliens
by Rasain
Summary: Sleepover at Mint's, again! And the restaurant is out of deliverers, so Ichigo has to go out and pick the pizza herself. Needless to say that she ends up in Kisshu's bed, with him on top. Rated T for no real sex, just a little foreplay. This is the sequel to my other story, Nightmare.


Hi, guys. This is the sequel to my other TMM based one-shot, Nightmare. Someone opened my eyes to the fact that there weren't any proper kisses in it, so I decided to write a sequel which contains some. And a little more than that. Well, don't worry, it's not really sex.

Hope you like this as much as you liked the other one. Oh, and just so you know, Aoyama isn't even mentioned. I wrote this out of boredom and it came naturally, proof that Aoyama isn't present in my own TMM world.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMM, but I do own the pizza. Want some?

Enjoy.

* * *

**Cats, pizza and aliens**

"Pudding takes the last one, na no da!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Mint rose from her place on the leather couch across the TV and straightened her arm to snatch the pizza box from beneath the blond's eyes.

"But Pudding is still hungry." The said girl patted her belly and put on her best convincing expression, with her eyes big like saucers and full of pleas and the lower lip trembling slightly.

"No, Zakuro-sama must be hungry, too, she just arrived!"

Just as the younger girl was about to complain again by throwing herself at the last pizza hunk, Lettuce sprung from the kitchen with the phone in her hand.

"Girls," she started, her voice gentle, but loud and firm enough to stop Pudding from her attack. "Cut it out, we can order some more!"

"That's a great idea!" Pudding chimed. "This way I'll get to eat the last piece –" she was cut short by Mint's dangerous glare, and she just shrugged it off by saying "Zakuro-sama will get to eat hot pizza, not just left overs, right, na no da?" the other girl sighed and lowered the box on the table in front of them again, this time allowing it to be touched by the yellow clad girl. Her hands lost no time and she stole the piece of food from its place faster than the lighting bolting through the sky outside the Aizawa mansion.

"Okay, I'll call right now." Lettuce disappeared behind the kitchen's door again and the girls sat back down to continue watching the movie in silence, even the youngest one who chew silently on a bit of sweet pepper.

Ichigo felt like groaning in annoyance. The sappy movie couldn't get her mind off of the last night's events. She woke up that morning in an empty bed, which at first lightened her mood, but not in an empty room. She was greeted by a smug, victorious expression framed by green hair, and it made her feel like she was fighting a losing battle with herself. Her first reaction was to close her eyes, hoping that she was dreaming, but her cat genes were causing alertness to her senses and she tried to imagine Aoyama instead of Kisshu. Well, until a thud against the door of the bathroom and a voice that sing-sang her pet name woke her up fully.

"I am busy, Kisshu, go away!" she objected with a sigh. Of course she wasn't taken seriously, because he was just having fun tapping against the thin wood between the two rooms. Feeling tired and, out of a sudden, angry, Ichigo snapped.

"I'm peeing, okay? Leave me alone!" And the noise ended in an instant.

Just as she went back to her dorm, towel hanging in her wet hands, she saw Kisshu laying on her bed, cheeks slightly red. The mew chose to ignore him, no longer fuming like earlier, but still a bit angry. She tore her closet open and her fingers buried themselves into soft fabric, before tearing the blouse from its hanger. She turned around, throwing it on her bed, along with her skirt, completely avoiding the drawer filled with her under things. The alien, however, noticed her hesitation with eager eyes. He teleported next to the closet and crouched down, while Ichigo warily eyed him. Before she had a chance to think about what he was doing, the green haired teenager pulled out of it a pink thong and a bra of the same hue, abandoning them on her desk seat. Moving her other pieces of clothing in the same place, he sat back again.

Ichigo's temper exploded, her cat ears and tail popping out at the exact same time as she propelled her fisted hands through the air in his direction.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she yelled angrily and he just laid with his back against the mattress and both hands under his head. With eyes so beautiful in their devilish own way he curiously scanned her body as she closed in on him. As a response to her anger he only lifted one of his feet from the ground to prop against the bed. The way she swung her right index finger in his face caused the corner of his mouth to tug upward in a side smirk.

Just then, Ichigo froze. The scratches from the night before were healed, his skin was flawless and smooth as if nothing had happened. And his hair… wasn't braided with the pair of cherry elastics over his ears. It draped over his chin, caressing his throat and resting against his shoulders.

Kisshu chuckled, noticing her eyes going lower and lower, over his neck, shoulders, chest, exposed abdomen… He couldn't help but make a remark about her finally starting to like him, one that caused Ichigo to get a good grip on the lamp that usually stood on her desk and throw it at his head. He vanished and the object smacked against the wall.

_That creep. _She pouted.

The silence was interrupted once again by Lettuce as she struggled to come into the living room unobserved, but her foot hit a chair, sending it tumbling against the floor with a thud that made Ichigo jump out of her skin.

"Sorry…" Lettuce winced. Acknowledging her presence, Pudding turned and pressed her belly against the back of the couch to look in her direction eagerly.

"Did you order, na no da?" Ichigo saw the way the green haired mew lifted her glasses with one finger and looked extremely uncomfortable, then her shoulders hung low.

"Uhm, about that…" There was uneasiness in her voice as she fumbled with her fingers.

Tensing at the thought of the eaten pizza and the purple mew, who surely was hungry after a full day, Mint stood up and faced Lettuce with a deadly calm. Under its surface, though, Ichigo saw alligators snapping their jaws at the green eyed teenager.

"What about it?"

Flinching at the sound of the low tone the ballerina used, Lettuce gulped down the lump in her throat and backed away a little, as to put some assuring distance between her and the pissed off mew.

"Well, they told me the pizza will be ready in ten minutes, but it's been a busy night and they're out of deliverers." She finished, sighing as the dark-haired girl in front of her raised her chin in thought. With a few minutes of Pudding watching closely the scene, Zakuro completely ignoring all the fuss that was made over her dinner and the mew leader standing close to the two girls to stop them from colliding, Mint finally blinked and, surprisingly, smiled a little at her new idea.

"Aha." They all tensed, waiting for the sentence to come, and it had, shortly after the interjection. "One of you will personally go out to get it." The monkey-girl scoffed as she got the rich girl's idea. She excluded herself from the picture, as always.

_Well, that's Mint we're talking 'bout, na no da. _She thought as she snickered quietly and took her back her place in front of the TV, ignoring, just like Zakuro (who was standing next to her), the scene behind them. Pudding didn't feel like walking through an early November rain just to get pizza. She already had a cold a few days ago, another one will be just a thorn in her side. One that would make her sit all day long in bed, quarantined in her own room to keep herself from giving it further to her siblings. Nope, she won't go. Just then, Ichigo's voice struggled to get through her concentration and she sighed peacefully, knowing that she was safe. No rain tonight.

Feeling the need of a break from their presence, the magenta haired mew sighed and straightened her back.

"I'll go." Ichigo announced as she took hold of her hooded parka and slid her arms through it. Mint was pleased, judging by the light in her eyes and the smile on her lips, but Lettuce was sincerely concerned.

If there was someone who'd worry over her wandering around Tokyo in the middle of a Friday night, with pouring rain, it was Lettuce. More mature and aware of the facts than the others, neither Zakuro could compete with her, in Ichigo's eyes. Zakuro was a rich model, indeed older than all of them, but money and years of age don't bring matureness.

"It's cold, you should put on a cap or something, just to warm you ears up and protect you from the wind."

Feeling anxious to get out of the mansion, the mew took a deep nerve-calming breath and rolled her eyes. The air inside was so hot that it gave her a nauseous feeling as she took hold of her umbrella and slid her feet in her knee high boots. With a flick of her wrist, Ichigo turned her face toward the main entrance.

"Nah, don't worry. I'll be back soon." With that, she stepped out into the mansion's large courtyard.

* * *

Through the clear water on the glass, Ichigo saw her expression – a little panicked – and she nodded her head to no one but the darkness. Indeed, she felt jumpy tonight. Maybe it was the emptiness of the street ? No, it surely wasn't just that alone. It was something more, an unspoken warning which infused her with dread. As in an extremely overrated cliché horror movie, the trees creaked their sorrow over her head as she passed a few closed clothing stores. It was as if she took part in a morbid painting, that is, until a swoosh of air traveled by her ear.

"Nya!" Her umbrella hit the pavement and Ichigo clung fearfully to the closest tree, hiding herself as better as she could. Then she heard it, that deep, maniacal laughter which intoxicated her blood with adrenaline and terror.

Even in the dark she thought she saw a pale face staring at her from a store's window. Black hollow eyes like two empty holes in its cranium, a sharp, triangular chin and a crooked nose. The chills on her spine pushed her forward to take her umbrella from the ground and sprint from there like Bolt in a competition, her tail trailing before her, whipping wet against the exposed skin where her skirt ended and where her boots started. Right, why did she have to wear a skirt on this day of all? Why couldn't she, at least for once, wear jeans? Thick material that preserved her body warmth. Water with mud splashed against the brown of her boots, making their color black and helping her blend in with the night.

_This way maybe, _she thought as she continued running toward the restaurant, _maybe no spirit will come after me. I'll get under their radar. … right? _She added hesitantly.

"Look at the bright side, the Halloween's passed." She spoke to herself as she stopped running. Only a street corner prevented her from getting her pizza.

_Zakuro's pizza, actually. _Damn Ryou for not letting them take a lunch break. They worked for eight hours straight, without as much as a piece of cake. Literally. When they reached Mint's house for their long planed stay-over, pizza sounded like a much desired treasure. They were termites when hungry. So yeah, none left when Zakuro arrived. Why did she have to come so late?

With an exasperated huff, Ichigo stomped her foot on the pavement…. only to be hit once again by the coldness of the November rain.

"I hate you, autumn rain! You too, darkness!"

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" At the sound of the voice, Ichigo stopped in mid-step. She felt like groaning and hitting the speaker with her umbrella until he would lay unconscious. What did he want, really?

"What do you want?" She voiced her thought. At that, the other person chuckled darkly. Well, maybe she thought so because of her mood. But he always chuckled like that… when he wanted her scared. Or annoyed.

"Kitty cat hates water, doesn't she?" he muttered more to himself. "I can help with that."

As Ichigo sensed what he was about to do from his tone, she knew it was nothing good, so all she could do before his arms encircled her was to tense. And the air dispersed between them before a soft light bathed her and the chilly air was replaced by heat.

"Better?"Kish asked as he looked at her face over her shoulder with a bright smile, one so bright that actually bothered her more than his usual smirk. What was he up to?

Her head rotated as she took in her surroundings. And her mouth fell agape as soon as she realized that this was not Mint's room, nor hers. She actually felt surprise, for a little bit, seeing that Kisshu moved from her to take his shirt off over his head.

"W-what are you doing?" She shrieked, moving as far away from him as possible, her back hitting the wall. He laughed, bringing his head back, before gazing in her direction with amusement glinting in his eyes.

"You're soaking wet, kitten. Did you really think I'll stay like this?" He held up the cloth, indicating what he was talking about. The usually light brown of his shirt was now darkened by water. Yeah, so she'd been in the rain without an umbrella for what, five minutes? That's when she remembered the scary face in the window. She shivered.

"I take it you are cold, then, are you not?" his murmur passed unheard as he moved closer to her. "Let me take this from you –"

"No!" Ichigo let her body go down against the wall and slid toward the door as Kisshu brought his hand to unzip the parka from her torso. A pale hand stopped her from going any further and he helped her stand up, more like forced her to. He sighed as he wearily watched her expression changing from alertness and confusion to one of anger. She glared at him through narrow eyes and breath through her nose, deep and even.

"Okay, calm down." He whispered as he forced the parka down her arms and her muscles spasmed under his touch. His eyes widened in realization, she was wearing the clothes she picked out this morning from her closet and that brought a question in his brain.

Ichigo silently stared at him as he analyzed her and she felt unnerved as his brow rose in an inquisitive motion. The look he was giving her made her want to smack him up head. But then… he smirked. Yeah, as if he was gonna do something else in this kind of situation.

_Thinking of it, I don't want to know what's going through his head right now. _The mew found that out just as soon as her thought ended.

"I wonder…" he started, one of his palms moving down her bare arm on itself. "If you are wearing the undergarments I chose for you…" Ichigo's cheeks reddened considerably and the anger from her face vanished into a complete mask of puzzlement. "Are you?" He pressed on the matter just as hard as his hand pressed down upon her lower belly. She had a worthy reaction, he thought. She shivered again, this time not from the cold, but from surprise. Her lips started moving in unspoken words, but no sound came out. In this kind of situations, though, words never mattered. But she was a puzzle that he saw clear as day, the whole picture, not every piece apart from the others. Her reactions at once, a beautiful view, indeed.

"What –" He interrupted her from asking, by stating something she surely wasn't aware of.

"Do you know this is your third question in the last five minutes, starting with "what"?" Oh, he felt like laughing. Damn that look she sent him, she thought he was crazy.

_He's crazy. _She told herself. _Counting my questions? Paying attention to __everything__?_

He saw her shaking her head in disbelief.

She watched him watch her. _At least, it feels nice someone's really paying atten – stop right there, girl. You're going too far with this._

Kisshu was sure that there was an inward battle going on in there as he tapped her head gently, letting his fingers linger for a while through soft strands of hair. They looked like traces of blood against his skin and he smiled, again.

_This is the second time tonight. _Ichigo noticed. _Him smiling like this…_

What she didn't know, though, was that she was paying the same amount of attention to him as he did to her. But Kish knew. Attention meant care? Most probably. This was the first time in his life that he felt it coming from his kitty cat; the amber-eyed teenager was aware of everything she did, everything she said, everything her eyes revealed. Trust was one of those things that he saw rising up from the depths of her chocolate irises, something he never thought he'd see in there. Something he begged for, but never hoped of really receiving, and that made his heart skip a beat in joy. It was wonderful, holding her like this…

His body against her was warm, but seeing that this was _Kisshu_ holding her trapped between him and the wall was a distasteful thing.

_But it feels… nice. _Her cat purred from within.

_She started purring. _He caught on this as his head inclined forward.

Ichigo gasped feeling his teeth nipping at the skin between neck and shoulder. Under the tips of her fingers, his muscles clenched and she felt his rock hard abdomen; she sighed in pleasure. Then, just as fast as she lost herself, she regained her composure.

At one moment, Kisshu felt her hands sneaking up his bare chest shakily, just before they pushed him with so much renewed force that he stumbled back as his calves hit the edge of the bed and he fell down, the mattress sending him upwards.

"You." Ichigo indicated with one of her fingers in his direction and he just looked at her confused. "Try that one more time and I'll make sure you… you…"

"I what, kitten?" He whispered huskily, receiving a huff and a thud as her foot stomped against the carpet on the floor. Her eyes were blazing with shame and nervousness, but anger bordered her glare, once again. The well known daggers that she usually sent his way no longer hurt, they ricocheted back in her direction as his own eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Stop that –"

What?" He cut her short as he stood up brusquely.

"Whatever you do!" She exasperatedly sent her arms up above her head, then tensed as his own fingers laced around her wrists, bringing them together.

"This is what I'm talkin' bout Kish. Stop it!"

He kept his face blank of any emotion, except for the acid dripping from his gaze. His lips were pulled into a thin line and his pale face really lacked of any other color than milky white. But this wasn't the first time Ichigo saw him like this and she sighed in anticipation as he pushed her against the cool wall. She did nothing, taking him by surprise when she relaxed under his weight. Still, his palms didn't loosen their tight grasp.

"Do you really think I'm bout to let you go just cause you're willing?" He asked, making sure he was close enough to her ear for his breath to tickle the pearly ear-shell without really touching her. He had enough willingness from the women on his planet, he did not want his loved one to act like them. Also, the alien knew she had that feisty side under control and it affected his own temper. It was time he taught her something new, something he was well known for.

She whimpered in need and he caught the motion when her eyes fluttered close, enjoying the sensation. Willing, indeed. He left her enough space to feel the air between their bodies and gave her enough time to come back to the real world from where she had closed herself when he blocked her movements. She seemed to be relinquishing in his embrace momentarily, but her eyes snapped back open and a new determination was set aflame inside her. He nearly felt it coming off of her in waves that filled him with some kind of energy. Her hips came up to meet his and he wasted no time, forcing her on the bed.

She brought her head back, but it was a façade. He saw through it, his kitten never felt so daring. Oh, and she loved challenges. He, too, loved them, but this was becoming suspicious by the moment. Wait, could she really be so easy to obtain?

_No. _Was his answer, but he changed his mind as soon as her legs wrapped around his waist.

_Is this for real?_

Ichigo sensed his awe and she looked him in the eye determinedly. She was right, he was conflicted. He couldn't comprehend what was going on with her. A mystery, one would say she was. Well, most of the time she let herself go, receiving the title of "daydreamer", but there were moments in which she simply _had_ to show a tougher side of herself. And this looked like the perfect moment. Wanting to slap him out of his state, she let the words go, without censoring any of what she wanted to say.

"Don't worry, Kish. It's no me, but my cat genes." She said loud enough to be sure she was heard, talking each word as if it was a banality. That's when he came back to her, to this planet (or ship, wherever they were at the moment), and his eyes widened with hurt. His body went rigid for a moment, before flying backwards, letting her wrists go in the process.

If she was in a more rational state right now, she'd feel bad for saying that to him, even though it was the truth. Her tail moved against her exposed thigh and she propped on her elbows to look at his over her own disheveled body. Just then, shame came back to her and she sprinted, without really caring what he thought of her now. Snatching her parka from the pool of water on the floor and sliding her arms through it, then grabbing her umbrella, she took a sharp intake of breath to regain her composure. She turned to him, watching her boots instead of his face, which she already knew that was showing a pained Kisshu.

"Can you take me back, now?" He said nothing.

"Please?" Still nothing.

Looking up, she was met by what she thought it had to be hurt, but instead of it a smirk masked his feelings, like always.

"So I was right, eh, koneko?"

Ichigo's blood froze in her veins, without focusing on what he said for a brief second, but more on the scene he played, like an actor. A scene that she knew so well. She couldn't believe it. He still put up that façade, even now, when she backfired at him on purpose? When she said those things only to take him by surprise? Only then did her brain register what was really happening. He did the same thing he did whenever his heart was injured by Ichigo's words. For the past year he lived under a mask whenever he was around her. He was hiding, protecting himself, just like in all of their battles. How many scars were there, under the hood? It didn't matter, because she suspected that half of them, if he really loved or at least cared about the mew, were from her.

"W-wh-"

"Don't "what" me, honey. I'm talking bout these." His hand came up came up between them holding a pink something. She recognized what that was and she felt shock taking over her.

_Oh, no. No. Not possible. How? Why?_

Pushing her feet into the ground, Ichigo sprung toward him to get her panties back.

"Give them back!" He just laughed, easily catching her off guard. What he didn't expect, though, was her fist colliding with his shoulder. He fell onto the bed, dragging the girl down with him. They stopped moving as the umbrella slipped through her fingers. His breath on her face was enough to bring back the blush, ears and tail. And his stare… Oh God. Nothing was going to stop him now.

_Nothing. _He thought, as he rolled them over, so that he was standing above her, again. Ichigo's head shot up from the green cushion to test the hotness of his flesh, right above his nipple and Kisshu growled appreciatively, pushing his lower body in between her inviting legs with so much force that her head hit the headboard. Showing no sign of pain, Ichigo arched her back and bit down on his hardening nipple, hard enough to draw some blood. He spoke undecipherable words as he looked down, gripping the mew's chin to bring her face up and lick the red substance from her lips, before she opened them to respond to his kiss. Those short clipped nails of hers buried into his shoulder blades, bringing him closer until not even an inch separated them. Both of his hands unfastened the zipper of her parka, again, then slid it down of her with the blouse at the same time, leaving her almost bare before his greedy eyes. The exhilarated expression on his face reassured Ichigo that he liked what he saw. The soft light emitting from the neon above their heads licked at her brown eyes as she looked up at him. She clung onto him as if he was the key to her happiness and, for once since he came on this godforsaken planet, he felt cheery. Pushing his erection harder this time into her own cloth covered, heated core, he grunted in ecstasy. Her delectable lips were waiting for his own and just as he was about to press his mouth against hers in a melting kiss, she jerked up in panic, gaining a weird look from the alien. The remains of the euphoria within them brought a red glint to their faces, but Ichigo paled rapidly as she struggled to untangle herself from him and the sheets beneath them.

"I completely forgot about the pizza!"

* * *

Don't forget to review, okay? Thanks.


End file.
